


The Couple At The Art Exhibition.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Art Exhibition, F/M, Overprotective Sam, extremely rude older woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: this might be a multi chapter I'm not sure as of yet.





	The Couple At The Art Exhibition.

**The Couple At The Art Exhibition.**

 

_her head is tilted to the side and he sees this. he leans in close, kisses her on the cheek whilst keeping an eye on the extremely rude woman in the red and black dress in front of his wife not happy with her attitude towards his wife. as his 3 day old stubble and the tip of his nose brushes against her cheek she closes her eyes as he rests his hand on her waist. his wife is wearing  short hair,a blue fur jacket , a dark blue blouse and grey slacks with blue boots on. his dark eyes rove over her as the extremely rude woman who'd insulted his wife earlier tried to catch his attention he of course won't even glance in her direction he only had eyes for his wife at this art exhibition. he's wearing a navy and black collar suit jacket, a dark green shirt underneath with black jeans and dress shoes. his beard stubble is neatly trimmed his dark brown hair is slicked back and his dark eyes are fixed only on his wife. the extremely rude woman eventually leaves them alone._

 

"so uhh what was that Sam ?"

"hmm ?" he asks as he hides his smirk in her short hair.

"the staring at the old woman in front of us thing and uhh generally ignoring her ? "

"oh that".

"well she insulted your artwork and you in front of me earlier, and had no idea I was your husband , bet she's regretting it now".

"yeah, I suppose she deserved it, I'm guessing I should be lucky you didn't scream the whole gallery down demanding she be kicked out..."

"yeah well, seeing as I own it I can pick and choose who gets to leave and who gets to stay".

"I'm still surprised you bought this place".

"could you blame me ?"

" I mean I needed somewhere to put all your artworks they were taking up space in my man cave basement".

"yeah but most husbands would buy a storage unit or put them in the attic , Sam, not buy a gallery and help his wife get rid of them so she can make more masterpieces".

"yeah well I'm not most husbands now am I ?" he says pulling her closer to him.

"no, definitely not".

 "well...I mean like you're not someone I'm gonna be comparing to complete strangers".

"oh and why's that ? " he asks sounding curious.

"well .....I just don't wanna. I care about you too much..... it'd feel like a betrayal kind of".

"would it now ?" he says swaying his body with hers from side to side as she nods.

"well you know....that I love you".

"yeah I'd kinda noticed, you didn't exactly turn down my proposal". 

she laughs.

"well..... you did give me some persuasive arguments as to why I should didn't you ?"

he smirks behind her.

"I did, could you blame me ?"

"I guess not".

"I guess not, babe if you could see how you look through my eyes you wouldn't ever let you go, you can trust me on that".

he squeezes her twice before  he leans his head against her shoulder inhaling her perfume.

"ugh! ,  I can't believe you're mine" he whispers against her his dark eyes flickering over her form in front of him.

 

 


End file.
